Do As I Say, Not As I Do
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Just a little Jack/Gwen one-shot that I thought up a while ago. Possessive/Protective Jack.


**I don't really remember the inspiration behind this fic, but I hope you like it, regardless!! Takes place after Series 2, but before Children of Earth.  
**

**Possessive, protective Jack!**

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

Jack, Gwen and Ianto were running down to the bay, chasing a Weevil towards the water. In broad daylight. Since Owen's death, more and more Weevils had been turning rogue and had started moving up to the surface during the daylight hours, something which they never usually did. Gwen turned the corner sharply, pulling ahead of Jack and Ianto. She was on the trail of the Weevil, leaving Jack and Ianto in her wake. She was so concerned about catching the Weevil, that she couldn't hear the cries of Jack and Ianto for her to slow down. She turned a few corners, and Jack and Ianto lost sight of her. Gwen had the Weevil cornered in an alleyway, and put her hand to her Bluetooth.

"Jack, I've got it. Are you near?"

There was no answer.

"Jack? Ianto?"

She pulled out her gun and anti-Weevil spray, aiming at the Weevil. It lunged at her, she dodged it once, but was caught by it on it's second attempt. It lashed out at her, causing a large gash in her shoulder. She cried out, firing her gun at the Weevil. Jack and Ianto heard her cry and gun shot and rushed towards her direction. She aimed another shot and also doused the Weevil with the anti-Weevil spray. It lashed out again, producing another gash in her leg. The Weevil became subdued as the anti-Weevil spray started to take effect, and fell to the ground. Gwen lent against the wall, clutching her leg with her uninjured arm.

"Gwen!"

"Jack!"

Jack and Ianto came rushing round the corner, Ianto running past Gwen to the subdued Weevil, Jack running straight towards Gwen.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

Jack glanced past Gwen to the Weevil, before turning his attention back to her.

"I'll deal with you when we get back to the hub."

Jack left Gwen, grabbing the Weevil from the floor and signalling to Ianto to help Gwen.

"Jack?"

* * *

Back at the hub, Jack had put the Weevil back into the cells and Ianto had patched Gwen up.

"Thanks, Ianto."

Ianto smiled at her, before glancing over at Jack as he walked up to his office.

"You'd better get up there. He is not happy."

"I didn't do anything - "

"It's not me you should be telling."

Ianto smiled as he left the hub. Gwen swallowed, taking a deep breath and walking into the office.

"Jack."

He didn't look up.

"Take a seat, Gwen."

She did as he asked, and he eventually looked up at her. There was a certain aura of disapointment in his eyes.

"God, I feel like I'm back at school."

Gwen smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but Jack wasn't smiling.

"You were very irresponsible today, Gwen, Running off like that on your own."

"Jack, I was just doing my job."

"You disobeyed orders, Gwen. I told you to stop and slow down, and you didn't listen to me."

"The Weevil would have got away, Jack! I was doing what I've been trained to do! What you trained me to do!"

"You could have been seriously hurt!"

"But I wasn't!"

Jack and Gwen both got to their feet, Jack within inches of Gwen.

"You run off on your own all the time, Jack! Why is it different for me?"

"You know why, Gwen. I can't die! You can. I can't let that happen! I've already lost Owen and Tosh. I can't lose you as well!"

Gwen swallowed, meeting his eyes.

"You trained us up for this. You told me everyone in Torchwood dies young. We risk our lives every day to save the human race. You can't wrap me up in cotton wool. And you can't blame yourself for Tosh and Owen's deaths. They knew what they had signed up for. They knew what the job entailed, how dangerous it is. They died so that the rest of the human race could carry on. If you stop me from doing my job now, then they died for nothing!"

Gwen looked away, her eyes glistening slightly.

"You think I don't know what I trained you for? I am terrified, every day, that it might be the last time I get to work with you. That it might be the last day I get to share with you. I'm scared that every day might be the day you die. And I'm scared because I signed you up for this. I asked you to join. I allowed you to sign up. The death of every team member is my responsibility because I recruited every single one. How can you look me in the eye and say that I'm not responsible for the deaths of Tosh and Owen?"

"Because I know you, and I knew Tosh and Owen, and I know me and I know Ianto. And all of us would give our lives for you because we trust you. We all know that our sacrifices are vital to the survival of the human race. We would all die for you because we all love you!"

Gwen made to leave the office in tears.

"Gwen."

She turned back, sobbing.

"What?"

Jack pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She was taken aback, but couldn't stop herself from melting into his body, and soon found herself kissing him back. He kissed her slowly, carefully, wanting to explore every inch of her mouth. It was Jack who eventually broke the kiss after what seemed like a lifetime. He remained close to Gwen and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you so much, Gwen. When I think of what happened to Owen and Tosh...I can't bare to think of the same thing happening to you. I couldn't bare to lose you, Gwen." One of his hands moved down and found her finger with her wedding ring on. "I know what this means," he held it up to her. "I know it means that you belong to someone else. I know that it means someone else loves you, and you love someone else. But I don't care. I love you, Gwen, and it would kill me to lose you."

Gwen said nothing. She didn't need to. She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and kissed him, just as before. They loved each other. That was all they needed.


End file.
